Missing Prince xxx
by Livxoxo
Summary: Future comes to past. Time travell. King Arthur's son is missing and Morgana has something to do with it. Merlin's medallion is beyond his reach why? And why prince Arthur cares more about Morgana being his sister then Merlin being the most powerful sorcerer to ever live. Completed, feel free to borrow it continue it change it whatever XD I don't mind. Just tell me so I can read it


_**Wrote it on iPod during Art trip to London xdd I had completely no idea what so ever on how to end it so yeah xDD**_

 **Missing prince xXx**

"Merlin, where is he?" Asked Gwen through her tears, hugging her husband tightly. Her son was nowhere to be found and Morgana might have had something to do with it.

"I'll find him Gwen, I swear I will" Merlin said enchanting crystals.

Prince Alexander was gone and as King's Advisor and Court Sorcerer it was his job to find him, well that and the fact that he was the uncle Merlin for the boy, and Merlin cared for him.

"Look, do you remember the medallion with Pendragon's crest on it? Laura Anna and Drake have the same once. I've enchanted them, bound then to my magic so whatever reason they're gone I can always find them. I would always feel what is happening to them. The problem is all I can sense is that Alex is somehow beyond my reach, and all I know is that he still has the medallion which is good because it will protect him but I have no idea where or how is he"

Prince Drake was the oldest, he was 15 years old. He was born two and half year after Arthur's and Gwen's wedding and Merlin's becoming Camelot's court sorcerer. Anna at the other hand was Merlin's and Morgana's daughter.

Amusing story, once upon a time the triple goddess decide it would be funny to make Merlin and Morgana fall in love with each other and have a child, after Anna was born Morgana took her and they came back to hating each other.

At the age of 7 Anna ran away from Morgana and since then she stayed in Camelot with her father, she was given a Pendragon crest and a title of Lady. She was 13 years old at the moment while Princess Laura was eleven. Prince Alex was the youngest of Arthur's and Gwen's children. He was five years old and currently missing.

"Well, how are we going to find him then?" Arthur asked. Merlin stopped for a minute and then looked up to his King.

"Arthur I think I might have an idea to why he's beyond my reach"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uther, Arthur and Morgana were in the middle of the supper when the wild appeared leaving a child on its knees. There were no servants in the room just two guards outside the door. Uther wanted to talk to his children privately and in the middle of his speech little boy arrived form nowhere. Arthur and Morgana were unsure what to do, while Uther stood up from his seat with his sword. The boy looked around and started to cry. Morgana quick stood up and ran to him, before Uther could object she was hugging the sobbing boy.

"Morgana get away from him" Uther ordered, as usual she ignored him.

"Shh.. It's ok, you're safe" she told little boy.

"Morgana I think you should.." Arthur walked closer to her and the boy but stopped still when the boy disturbed him.

"You look like my dad" he said looking at Arthur in awe, Morgana still holding him.

"What's your name sweet heart?" She asked

"Um, Alexander." He answered warily " You're pretty" Morgana blushed at his words. She was used to everyone giving her complements but hearing that from this boy was something different, it sounded truthful. Her eyes went somewhere and that was when she noticed the medallion.

"Morgana this child is a sorcerer, get away from him now!" Uther repeated but was ignored once again.

"Sorcerer you say? Why has this child have a medallion with Pendragon's crest on it then?" She asked and showed Uther and Arthur the medallion. They're eyes went wide.

"Who are you boy?" Uther asked shocked and scared.

"I'm Alexander. But I'm not sorcerer, I can't do magic but my nanny and uncle can, but the other uncle can't, oh and Anna can too. She is my uncle's daughter and she's very nice. She can magic butterflies. She once made Drake have donkey ears" the boy grinned. "Can you magic butterflies?" His eyes glittered with excitement. Uther went blank, he had no idea what to do. Then Merlin came in with some more food, and before he noticed the boy shouted;

"UNCLE MERLIN!" And ran to him.

He bumped into Merlin causing him to drop everything he was carrying and end up on the floor, the child hugging him tightly. Through all the years Merlin hasn't changed much, that's probably why Alex recognised him and he haven't Arthur who looked completely different for the boy. Morgana looked completely not like the Morgana he knew, Alexander remembered the evil witch Morgana, always dressed in black, her hair mess, her eyes cold. This Morgana was younger, nicer, prettier and caring.

Merlin got up confused, with the boy in his arms, tightly stock to him.

"Um, Sire.. Who is this?" He asked.

"This, apparently is a boy who happens to know you, Merlin. Can you explain how?" Arthur answered in his typical tone of voice.

"Right.." Merlin looked at the boy. "Um, I'm pretty sure that's the first time in my life I see him. How did he got here by the way?"

"Arthur, that boy has medallion with Pendragon's crest on it, doesn't that tell you something?" Morgana asked.

"Where did you get that?" Merlin asked little prince.

"You gave it to me. Dad told you to make them for me, Laura, Anna and Drake. You said to never take it off because it protects me from bad men and her and so you can always find me" the boy answered.

"Who's your dad?" Morgana asked, standing now next to Merlin and Arthur. Uther a bit further away.

"King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot but uncle Merlin calls him prat and he calls Merlin idiot and mummy says they behave like two big children" the kid had a big grin on his face. Uther sat on the first closest chair in shock, Morgana was too stunned to laugh at Arthur's and Merlin's expressions on their pale faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kid looked at Merlin a while with confusion on his face.

"You're not my uncle" he said. "You look the same but you're different" Merlin put him down and suddenly the same wind appeared leavening another person.

This time it was a dark figure, Uther and Arthur raised their swords at the figure. The person went from smirking to slightly laughing evilly. It was a woman, dressed in a long black dress. She had long black messy hair. Pure evil blowing from her.

"Hello brother" she said to Arthur, then she turned to Uther "father" the King went white.

"Morgana?" Asked Merlin warily.

"Traitor" she said and her eyes glowed gold. The three of them flew back. Morgana turned to herself and her nephew how was holding her hand tightly.

"Give him to me Morgana" the witch took her hand out to her.

"No" said her younger and nicer version standing protectively in front of the boy, looking with disgust at her older self.

"Don't be stupid! I am you, and you are me. Give the boy to me and I will leave"

"Morgana don't!" Merlin shouted, trying to stand up. Arthur helping up his father.

"Who should you listen to? Yourself or that traitor?" She pointed at Merlin.

"Don't trust her Morgana"

"Oh you would know about trust wouldn't you Merlin?" The evil Morgana said angrily. "I think I trust myself much more than I trust you"

"She is the evil lady that disappeared me to here." Alex said. Older Morgana looking at him with fury.

"Morgana. I need this boy now!"

"I'm not letting you take him" she was now very confused.

"Fine" The evil Morgana smirked and threw a spell at her, Alex moved in front of her before she could do anything. His medallion magic up some sort of barrier and when the spell hit it, it went back to Morgana hitting her harder, making her fly back. Merlin, Arthur and Uther getting close to them glaring at medallion and standing together with the boy and their Morgana, looking at the evil Morgana slowly getting up from the floor.

"Magical medallion.." She hissed. "I should have seen this coming" she was getting ready for a second spell, this time towards Uther and Arthur. She was saying some ancient words which even Merlin haven't recognised. The spell started to go towards them, Merlin was ready to stop her with his magic but then suddenly it stopped by itself and poof! Morgana got light hit from behind and she fell to the ground. Behind her stood the court sorcerer of Camelot, and he wasn't amused.

"Dark magic? Seriously? Are normal spells too complicated for you Morgana?" He asked annoyed.

"I hate you" she hissed still on her knees, looking away from him.

"The feeling is quite mutual" he answered looking at her coldly. Morgana and Merlin stood frozen and terrified at what was to become of them in the future, Arthur felt betrayed. He wondered how on earth his Merlin changed into that and Uther didn't know what to feel. He was actually very close to killing or at least arresting someone, the problem was who should he aim at? Alex let Morgana's hand go and he ran to the future Merlin.

"Uncle Merlin" one moment and Alex was in Merlin's arms.

"I should thank you Morgana, if you wouldn't threw that spell and activate the medallion it would take me more time to figure this out. Arthur will be grateful for blowing up your own plans and making it easy for us. I have to admit, didn't expect this of you. Attacking 5 years old boy and messing with time, that's an improvement tho."

"Where is he then? He sends you, his pet sorcerer but won't show himself? Coward"

"What do I have to do to make you see sense Morgana? Look, at yourself! What happened to you?! I hate to fight you but you're not giving me any choice! Why can't you just let it go? Magic is allowed in Camelot isn't that what you wanted?! I swear, there isn't any unhappy person in the hole Albion apart from you! What do you want? And don't you dare to say you would rule better than Arthur! You had your chance and we both know how well that went"

"Why don't you just kill me then? Wouldn't that solve your problems?!"

"Because I don't want to! Why can't you understand? I don't want to kill you, I am not going to kill you so stop trying to make me do it because I won't!"

"You're weak" she stated shortly.

"Oh am I? If I am so weak as you say why won't you kill me? Wouldn't that solve you problems? Think about it, you would have it all if you could simply, just get rid of me, why won't you then?"

"Because it's your destiny to be my doom, not I yours"

"Future isn't set in stone, I thought we've been through that enough for you to understand" Merlin looked down sadly.

"I understand that I no matter what I can never win this battle but I have to keep fighting, that's all I've got left"

"You're lying to yourself, you know that you could be happy, Arthur forgave you once before"

"And since she stopped killing my patrols and terrorise my subjects I am kin to do it again despite kidnapping my son which was rather unsuccessful by the way" Uther, Arthur, Merlin and Morgana went frozen at the sight of the Once and Future King. They were gaping as King Arthur was walking slowly towards his adviser and evil-but-not-so-very-as-it-seems sister. He looked older, it was almost hard to believe it was or rather used to be the same Arthur, now so mighty and powerful, unquestionable Authority blowing from.

"Daddy!" Alex ran to his father and Arthur kneeled to hug him.

"I'm sorry, but why the hell did you kidnapped my son Morgana?"

"You took my daughter away from me" she was now standing proudly, not letting him see her differently. When it came to Merlin it was like she didn't care because she knew he would not judge her, he saw her in much worse states than that but when it came to Arthur, she couldn't show nothing else but power.

"Now that's not really the true, as I recall it she ran away from you by herself and came to us also by her self as it was also her own decision to stay with us and be part of the family which she actually is just like her mother. This is it, tell me now at one what you want so we can end this Morgana"

"I don't know. I never wanted this Arthur, it's just.. It has to be this way. Kill me right now, right here, I don't want to live anymore, I wish it could be other way but then it's too late to change anything"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT AND ALBION AND TRIPLE GODDES AND THAT GOD FOR SAKEN OVER GROWN CRYPTIC LIZARD, MORGANA!" Future Merlin was now really pissed off. "One more word and I swear I'm going to clear your memory and have you live with Druids until they'll get it into your head. Nothing is set in stone, especially that idiotic prophecy about us being enemies. Mordred was supposed to kill Arthur years ago and he is one of the most trusted Knights and the leader of my silver guard. Forget the past or you miss the future! Now. Will you go back with us on your own free will to say sorry and be pardoned and live happy ever after from now on or do I have to knock you out and unconscious drag you back to Camelot where I will have to remove some things from your head? Come on Morgana.. Anna misses you, we miss you, everyone does"

"I.. I just want to go home" she looked down.

"Arthur I'll send someone to get you" and with that Merlin took Morgana's hand, she didn't dare to argue. And with prince Alexander they were gone with few words Merlin spoke. Arthur turned to his speechless father, his younger self, Merlin and Morgana.

"Don't worry, it's better if you don't know" he smiled. "It's good to see you father. I want you to know that I know and have forgiven you" Uther seemed to go white when he realised whet his son's future self meant.

"Is Camelot in danger?"

"The only, well, real threat was Morgana, until now. I'm sure my court sorcerer will take care of her and soon we will have old Morgana back. Then, we can obviously deal with certain kingdoms outside of Albion that sends us pathetic threats and attempt to overthrow me. Good luck with that. I dare to say my Knights are having fun dealing or rather playing with them. It may seem unbelievable now but in the future Camelot kind of rules the other kingdoms, on friendly terms of course. We have all magic groups like Catha or Druids, High Priests and Priestesses on Isle of the Blessed, all kind of magic creatures like dragons and more in command. You might say Merlin can be rather convincing when he wants to, if any of you tell him I said that I'll deny it and I'll make sure you regret it."

"You do realise I'm practically, Merlin only a bit younger.. Right?"

"You're still young, inexperienced, and not totally insane yet. You've changed a lot. All of us has"

"Is that true? Did you legalised magic?" Uther managed to ask, getting Merlin, Arthur and Morgana's attention.

"Not by myself obviously. It took some time of good work on my and my round table's part to have all people trust magic again and bring Albion about."

"How? Why? What's the round table? And why on earth is future Merlin sorcerer? He is scared of magic" Younger Arthur turned out to be as oblivious as ever.

"Did I honestly used to think that?" He turned to Merlin "How on earth did you manage to keep it up for so long?" He sighted and then spoke on to all of them, Merlin slightly close to passing out. "Round table is my council made of the most trusted people in Camelot. Look, since I know Merlin even better than I know myself, I'm sure that he made sure that as quick as I'll get back to mine time you'll forget it all so I'm just going to tell you, but I really want to see your faces." He smirked.

"Merlin is for some strange reason some kind of magic King.. And was born with magic but he won't tell you for one of his damn stupid excuses. As ridiculous as it sounds he is also my protector, Emrys as I'm the once and future king or that's what Killgara and Druids keeps to say, so all these creatures, Druids and sorcerers and whatever else he haven't told me about yet, listen to him. It just amaze me sometimes Merlin of all people, the most powerful warlock to ever live, has in his command pretty much all that's magical and he is still Merlin. Normally, with that much power people go mad and he's still himself, sometimes I wonder why is he putting up with me" before anyone could get over the shock and accuse Merlin of treachery something appeared.

"I've been wondering the same thing you prat" the voice came from behind, and he cursed himself. He was not going to let it go on Merlin...

"Father's daughter" King Arthur rolled his eyes. "Why oh why did he send you? Shouldn't you be doing something else you always do when you're not insulting me or playing with every single magical thing there is?"

"Mordred was supposed to come but he was a bit busy, my dear mother disturbed time and somehow it affected life and death balance and we have a bit of fun with angry high priestess, my oh so once and future uncle" the girl smirked.

"Wonderful, how is that she always causes more trouble unintentionally than by what she plans to do... Which high priestess?"

"Oh just Morgause le Fay, Morgana's evil half sister, but there is one more that is actually helping us, um, Nimueh. For some weird reason triple goddess made her go back to life"

"As long as she doesn't want revenge on Merlin for killing her all these years ago, she's welcome."

"I don't have sister.. Who is that?" Morgana dared to ask. The girl looked familiar.

"Extremely irritating daughter of yours. Morgana, Merlin, Arthur, father. Meet Lady Anna"

"Its princess Anna now, thank you very much."

"Morgana has accepted the title then"

"Damn well right, she did"

"What title?" Prince Arthur asked.

"Title of Princess Morgana Pendragon of Camelot, my sister" King Arthur answered. Uther was even more speechless and Morgana and Arthur confused.

"Pendragon? But I'm not your sister, it doesn't make sense" Morgana looked at him confused.

"She doesn't know? Geeeez, this is gonna be some fun" Anna chuckled. "Mother, um Morgana" she turned to her with small smirk playing on her lips. "Hah, this is too good" she was highly amused by confused looks on their faces. "Look, I'm your daughter but it's kind of complicated and its Triple Goddess fault anyway, your mother was magical and you're seer, your so called nightmares are visions, lets just say the great dragon Kilgharrah which probably is still locked under the castle told or in your time is going to tell Merlin things which will keep him from telling you about his magic but he will try to help you anyway, um so as far as I know Morgause makes an appearance, she'll try to tell Arthur about how he was born of magic and stuff but that's not important right now, anyway you are gonna side with Morgause because she'll manipulate you into many things you will regret etc. And you become evil, then after after lifting the ban on magic you and my dad will be love enchanted by triple goddess and then after I'm born it will break somehow and you'll be back to taking over Camelot, well until now it seems" she finished leaving everyone gaping at her. "Any questions? Arthur? No? Um, Merlin?"

"I have too many questions, to know what to start with" he managed to say.

"Who's your father?" Morgana asked suddenly.

"I don't think any of you want to know that now, or ever" Anna answered glancing at King Arthur.

"Why is Morgana my sister?" Arthur asked.

"Seriously?" Anna send him irritated look "In that situation I would care more about Merlin being the most powerful magical being ever and you wonder about Morgana being your sister."

"I don't even want to think about it! Alright, tell me who's gonna be my queen?" Anna looked at King Arthur.

"All I'm going to tell you is that I married a servant"

"You did what?!" Uther suddenly get his voice back.

"You are in no position to judge me father, but now that Nimueh is back I can arrange for meeting with her so you can apologies for what you did. And stop being so prejudiced and cruel and overbearing.. Merlin had power over life and death so I talked to Mother few times and she still loves you and she knew what was going to happen"

"Uncle, we have to go back now.." Anna said to King Arthur.

"Farewell Father, Sister, my self, Merlin" and with that's they were gone in wind of lightness.

 **If you want to adopt this story and continue it improve it change it whatever XD go ahead just tell me I would really love to read it ;)**

 **Thanx xxx**


End file.
